Sweet and Jaded
by onedissexy
Summary: Kat Is a 17 year old who just got into hogwarts. She isn't normal, but who is here? She is in slytherin and finds a boy who is in gryffindor. She really likes him. But, she doesn't think He'll like her for her and understand what she is.


I sat down. people were dancing. a guy with a perfect smile looked at me. Guy: can i have this dance? i : my name is Andrew. he grabbed my hand and pulled me up. my skin was ice cold but he didn't seem to mind. We started dancing. i started making observations. He had beautiful golden brown hair and dazzling brown eyes. Andrew: may i ask your name? Me: Kat. like kitty Kat. Andrew: hah. cute. I just smiled with my lips closed, not exposing my sharp fangs. His hands on my waist mine on his neck. He was warm. My skin is a very light ivory color. He was tan. i looked like a ghost compared to him. The song was over. Kat: thank you. Andrew: thank you. we should hang out some time. Kat: yeah.. i hesitated. Goodnight. I walked away and headed for where i was last hiding out. Damn. my body ached for blood. No i told myself. I am really glad this dance is outside, so i could easily slip away and no one would notice. I was a people magnet i hate being new. but its my fault, i wanted to come here. i put my head in my hands i really need to eat. That Andrew was lucky i can contain myself. I got up and went around everyone making sure I wasn't seen. I went inside to my dorm. Slytherin, i am not a Slytherin. Just because that hat thinks i am because i am a vampire. i went into my room and saw my roommate Kayla. She stayed completely silent when i walked in. She shivered and pulled a blanket up. i just laughed. Kayla: i know you're not normal. Kat: then what am i huh? Kayla: I don't know. But you're just not normal. Kat: hahah. if you say so. I know i scare you. Kayla: yes you really do scare me. I flashed her my wide mouthed smile. Kayla: see.. you have fangs. Kat: what? Oh yeah that's right i do. Kayla: and you have a diet book. Kat: yeah.. lots of people do. Kayla: A meat diet? Kat: that's right. Kayla: You're just to strange. Kat: that's why I'm here. You're a witch arn't you? Kayla: yeah. Kat: then you're not normal. She shut up. I smiled. I grabbed a sandwich out of our little fridge. I sat down and ate it. savoring the sweet taste of meat. I could read her mind. hah. she just is way to worried. I mean i am freaky. I put my headphones in and put one direction on. After about an hour Kayla fell asleep. All i could do was lay there. it was about 4am i decided to change into some sweats. I noticed Kayla always takes a deep breath when i am near her.. Like i smell amazing. I hate not being able to sleep, its so boring. I decided to go and walk around and see everything. I got out of bed and left the dorm. I walked and walked. A few hours past and people started waking up and roaming around. I saw little 12 year olds walking around they just kept staring at me i just smiled and kept walking. I went back to my dorm to get Kayla, she is pretty popular i don't like that i want to stay low and just live. We got to class I saw that Andrew boy. I smiled and him. Then i knew what was going to happen. i would have to introduce myself. Kat: hi my name is kat rosaria. I have red hair, my red are greenish blue but mostly golden. Or black. I told a little about myself and i could read some minds. they want me to keep talking. haha. but i just sat down. When i did I saw at a familiar face i couldn't stop staring at. i started whispering to kayla. Kat: who is that beautiful creature? Kat: That's Niall. Kat: oh my god. really? Kayla: yeah. Kat: will you introduce me? Kayla: no. Kat: fine. i just shut up and waited for the end of class. she will regret not introducing me. Kayla: he isn't even in our house anyway. Kat: i don't care. Kayla: ha. good luck. she said in a sarcastic tone. After class i stood in the hall and waited for him to come out. Once he did i just shyly said hello. Niall: hi? Kat: my name is kat. Niall: yeah i know. you introduced yourself in class. Kat: yeah. I'm sorry we can talk another time. I started to walk away. I didn't hear him say anything or see him walking close to me, i was kinda sad, but i brushed it off and went to my next class.. and there he was again. I read his mind as much as i could before i got a headache. He wants to talk to me but he isn't sure how he feels because i am in slytherin. ughh. I need him, I was right away attracted to him but i have to be careful. I cant right away go and date someone. I have to observe him. I don't remember my human life very well. So it's difficult. All this feeling of love and being attracted to someone and especially dating. When I was dancing with Andrew I was shocked when he put his hands on my waist. I just froze and almost pulled away. But, I just tried to keep dancing and be as humanly as possible. During class niall occasionally looked at me and I made sure I wasn't looking at him at the same time he was looking at me. I just don't think it will work, maybe Kayla was right. no no Kayla can't be right i will make it work. This time, after class i just started walking. After a couple paces he caught up and walked along beside me. Niall: hey. Kat: hello. Niall: I'm sorry about earlier. Kat: it's alright. Niall: okay. well I'm Niall. Kat: nice to meet you Niall. I smiled with my mouth closed being so careful not to open it. Niall: well we should hang sometime. Kat: yeah that sounds cool. Niall: alright how about tomorrow. Kat: that's Saturday. alright sounds good. see ya later. I walked away, i almost started screaming. I am not going to tell Kayla, she can watch and stare.  
The next morning, Me and Kayla walked to breakfast. While she was eating and i was picking at some ham and eggs. She asked me if I had anything planned for today. Kat: umm I don't know probably try to stay low and learn my way around. big fat lie. i didn't care. Kayla: boring. Kat: why what better things are you going to do? Kayla: probably hang out with Draco and my friends. i just laughed. Kat: that sounds like a lot of fun! i said with extreme sarcasm. I looked around and saw Niall, he motioned me over to his table, Gryffindor of course. Niall is the sweetest guy ever. Kayla didn't see so i just said see ya round. I went and sat next to Niall. Niall: hey! Kat: Hi! Niall: Kat these are my friends. he introduced them to me. I said hello to them. Niall: so, he said after he swallowed. What should we do today? Kat: I Don't really know what there is to do. Niall: hah that's right. Well we could go watched the quidditch match. Kat: sure. Niall: Or we could hang out inside. it's kinda cold out. Kat: Is it sunny? Niall: not at all. Kat: let's go watch that quidditch match. Niall: alright. He said with a smile. after breakfast we went to the stands to watch the match. We watched and after a while i saw Kayla sitting with her friends laughing and what not. I just pushed some hair behind my ear and talked to Niall. Kat: do you like all the attention you get here? Niall: it's kind of scary. Kat: yeah I bet. Niall: are you alright? Kat: I'm fine, i just don't get along with my roommate to well. Niall: oh, I'm sorry. Kat: it's cool. she's scared of me. so it all works out. Niall: you want her to be scared of you? Kat: I don't mind it. Niall: hah. all the sudden i saw Kayla turn around and look at us. I instinctively kissed Niall. once she turned away i pulled away. Kat: I'm so sorry! I started to get up. Niall: no. no sit down. it's alright. who said i didn't like it. Kat: oh okay. i smiled a little bit. We watched the rest of the match in peace and smiles. After, we went inside and hung out in a window sill. I couldn't believe what happened today. Niall: what you thinking? Kat: that i think i really like you. Niall: aw. i like you too. Kat: no.. i mean i really like you. He smiled a little. Niall: oh okay. I really like you too. he wont understand how much i like him. He never will. Niall: well you wanna hang out again tomorrow? Kat: yeah. I'd like that. Thanks. Niall: sounds good. You're welcome. He softly kissed my cheek, smiled and walked away. I smiled and went back to my dorm. When I got there Kayla was there. Kat: hello. Kayla: hi.. She was hiding behind her laptop. Kay: what you up to? Kayla: studying. Kat: really? Hahah it's Saturday. Kayla: you must not understand how important quizzes are. Kat: well, seeing as I only have one class with you I don't have that quiz. She rolled her eyes, pursed her lips, and looked at me. Kayla: so are you and Niall a thing? Kat: uh. Not really. Kayla: from what I saw today, looks like you guys have something. Kat: well you know what. Maybe we do have something. And I think it's none of your business. Her eyes got big. Kayla: sorry for asking. Kat: just because you and Draco are kinda dating doesn't mean you can push me around. Kayla: well okay then. I laid down on my bed.


End file.
